Dealing with Petty Disagreements: Hyuga Style
by narwhalsXD
Summary: Hinata wants an abandoned cat, Sasuke doesn't... so what does she do? SasuHina AU in a way fluffy-ish R


Notes: First SasuHina, AU, they're engaged, live together, this was inspired by my cat, Angel, so I made her the reason of their little dispute. The title was just pulled out of who knows where so ya sorry if it's crappy. Constructive criticism is welcome so review please. I've been having major writers block then my cat just kind of made me think, "A SasuHina involving a cat. A petty little disagreement that they had over the cat. Hmm, interesting…" And now here is my creation of madness and tiredness.

**Dealing with Petty Disagreements: Hyuga Style**

I looked down at the adorable little tuxedo tabby kitten. "Oh you poor thing." I cooed as it cuddled against me. I had found it in a soaked cardboard box. In smeared marker the name read 'Angel'. "I'm going to take you with me, little Angel." I whispered in her ear. Pulling her securely against me under my coat I headed off to our apartment. As I unlocked the door I shed my coat and shoes. "C'mon Angel, time to meet Sasuke!" I giggled quietly. Picking her up I walked slowly to the living room to where _he_ sat reading who-knows-what. _He _happens to be my long term boyfriend and as of two days ago my fiancé. The well known Sasuke Uchiha. Dashing with coal black hair, obsidian eyes, and pale skin nearly matching my own. A heartthrob among many women. Yet entirely mine, well technically I guess.

How we met was actually on a plane. We were in first class sitting next to each other. We only exchanged hellos, nothing more nothing less. I got off got picked up, and ended up at an important family business meeting. I am the heir of a large company that owns many large scale departments and factories. The Hyuga Company. When I arrived our guests, the Uchiha empire ambassadors, were not there. I had a seat in-between Hanabi and father. As soon as they arrived my jaw unhinged a slight degree. The man I sat next to on the plane was an Uchiha! Then everything just unfolded.

"What the hell is that?" he asked calmly his eyes drifting over to the kitten in my arms. "A cat, specifically a tuxedo tabby named Angel." I replied with slight laughter in my voice. "I know that it's a cat, but _why_ is it _here_?" he asked as I took a seat next to him. I traded him the book for Angel. She made a fuss at first then immediately laid down purring shedding all her white fur on his black slacks. "See, she likes you! It's a perfect match." I exclaimed rubbing her head. "No. We _will not_ keep it." Stubbornly he shoved her in my face. "Angel is not an _it_! She's a she, and she's absolutely adorable!" I gushed. "No. Way. Are. We. Keeping. _It_." Determined I huffed then turned to look at him. "Fine I'll let Neji keep her until you say yes. Also until you say yes," I paused for a dramatic effect, "You will not be permitted to touch me." Firmly I stated getting up to obtain  
the phone. He literally gaped at me: eyes wide and mouth open.

Neji agreed because he thought it was so childish and funny. So for two days I did not let him touch me. At all. No hugs, no caressing, no kissing, no sex. No bodily touch at all. If that wasn't enough I teased him relentlessly. Turning something as  
innocent as eating a Popsicle into something X-rated. Then finally he caved. I was sprawled on the couch in just my skimpy nightgown reading a magazine. He was on the chair across from the coffee table reading _Forbes_. I heard a loud distressful sigh as I turned the page. "Hmm?" I questioned. "Get the cat." He said in a low defeated voice. In a flash I was up smiling. Giving him the biggest hug in the world I said, "Thank you! Sasuke you're the best!" I smiled kissing his cheek. I got the cat, and he well… lets just say he got all the deserved bodily touching that night.

**A/N:**finally I actually wrote a Sasu/Hina. It's not the best thing in the world I admit, but I was reallllly tired, like, so tired I was bouncing off the walls tired. Also I was too tired to do a second check for grammar and spelling so sorry if there are some mistakes. I think I might do an Uchiha style with it being Itachi/Hinata… I don't know. Reviews would be nice to know if it's as bad as I think it is.

Before I forget here's the disclaimer: I **do not**, unfortunately because I want to change some things in the manga currently, own Naruto. Also if this seems like someone else's story it was entirely coincidental


End file.
